Tattum's Story
by Nairobi2426
Summary: Hey guys I'm just starting out so please don't be too mean.T T This story was actually made for my class hope you like it I do not own anything! I'm not really good at Intros honestly so just give it a shot I promise it don't bite


"What do you mean you're getting a divorce…?" Tattum whispered softly

"M...I know this hard for you….it's hard for all of us" her dad sighed

"Just know that we'll always love you " her mother quickly added

"But why are y'all doing this...is it that bad..?"

"Unfortunately yes...but you know I love you...and I'll always be your father" concluded her dad as he hugged Tattum tightly.

It's been at least a month if not less since that bitter day. Tattum decided to stay with her mom because her mother is really fragile despite how strong she seems to be, sometimes at night she can hear her mother painfully crying when she thought she was sleep. Tattum's dad left barely a week later after that dreadful talk, and the house filled with so many memories of their once happy family so her mom decided to sell the house and move. We live in a completely different town that we know nothing about. The only thing or person they know is her mom's sister, Tattum's aunt, who actually encouraged them to come. Of course Tattum and her mom had to help move in all the stuff while comforting each other, without using words, that it's going to be okay. Dealing with the emotions of her beloved parents separating she didn't really had time to think about moving to another school. Which brings her to her current predicament: What should she wear on her first day of school? And how was she gonna deal with this new change of atmosphere?

"God..nothing just seems good enough to wear…" Tattum inhaled through her nose and deeply sighed for the thousandth time.

"M...Are you almost ready...you know I'm driving you right?...I have a job interview today and I can't be late!"

"Job interview?!" exclaimed from down the hall.

"Congrats!.. when did you get that though you haven't told me yet" Tattum said while walking towards her mother while faking a tear.

"I did tell you M...There go your infamous bad memory" her mother laughed

"Really? I think you're just trying to cover-up the fact that you forgot to tell me" Tattum giggled  
"Is that what you're wearing? Simple but cute" her mom complimented surprised.

Tattum decided to go with a red off the shoulder shirt that was faded at the top till about the stomach area then gets darker at the bottom, black skinny jeans, her gold necklace and earrings, with black combat boots the last gift she got from her dad.

"Don't act so surprised...After all I got your blood in me" Tattum joked while her mom playfully rolled her eyes and started pushing Tattum towards the door.

"Yeah Yeah….Let's go before we're both late...you remember where to go right?" as her mother put her hand on her chin and pretended to think.

"Mom aren't you the one driving..?" Tattum questioned warily

"Oh yeah~ of course" Her mom exclaimed with a smile as she went pass Tattum through the door towards the car.

Tattum couldn't help but think it's going to be a long ride. As Tattum and her mom small businesses, small shops, and unfamiliar faces she couldn't help but wonder how would life here be like. When Tattum's mom dropped her off it was borderline late but it couldn't be helped since she's didn't know exactly where to go. Tattum met Miss Shemansky who met her at the front of the building, and who turns out to be the principle of this rather large school. She was a little shorter than Tattum who is 5'4 but since she has the gray bun on top of her head she was about the same height.

gave Tattum her schedule and even went through the trouble of giving her a guide, who's name was Nathan, who seemed a little too uptight he had blond hair, brown eyes, extremely taller than Tattum but seems rather embarrassed easily but seems very responsible. Later she finds out that he's the student body president and he's really fun to tease.

As Nathan was showing her around Tattum literally stumbled right into a obviously dyed red-head.

"Hey! Can you watch where you going little girl?" he asked clearly irritated and crossed his arms.

"First I'm not a little girl fish breath and secondly I would've apologized if you just gave me the time to speak" Tattum stated defiantly

"Castiel please stop bothering her" Nathan intervened a little over upset than necessary Tattum observed.

The red-headed boy, now known as Castiel, looked Tattum over up and down then up again almost studying her while completely ignoring Nathan then finally smirked.

"Seems like little girl here got some bite in her" Castiel deeply chuckled still wearing a smirk on his face.

"I do more than bite if you keep messing with me" Tattum couldn't help but smirk as well.

"I wonder what would happen" he laughed

"Well I'm 'bout to go...little girl" as he walked past Tattum and silently glared at Nathan who gladly returned the gesture.

"You two must not be….close"Tattum asked carefully while his smile didn't reach his eyes like they did.

"There's definitely history" he sighed as he walked away.

Nathan had showed Tattum the library, the gym, the garden, etc. and pretty much all around the school. After the tour Nathan left almost immediately after saying something along the lines of having to do work. After a couple minutes of walking aimlessly Tattum met up with Castiel again and he showed her the roof but a gut feeling told her that they weren't supposed to be up there, alarms went in her head when he took out keys to unlock the door but the view was so beautiful she decided that she was glad that she didn't leave. After Tattum and Castiel got down from the roof he left to skip the rest of the day and Tattum ended up having to figure out where her class was.

Along the way Tattum ran into three girls, the one in the middle kind of looking like Nathan, and glaring daggers at Tattum.

"What were you doing with Castiel?!" she demanded as she flipped her hair in anger.

"Castiel? He was just showing me the roof." Tattum stated with a raised eyebrow and one hand unconsciously on her hip.

"Yeah right! You know he wouldn't like a little girl like you" she stated triumphantly like she won a battle.

"You're so right Amber" an asian looking girl applying light pink lipstick on her lips.

"..."A tall brunette with yellow contacts in silently analyzing Tattum with a stuck up air.

"Shut up Li I know I'm right" Amber ordered

"I better not see you with Castiel again or there will be consequences"she glared.

"Do you even know how to spell 'consequences' " Tattum asked dryly

"Whatever! I gave you your warning" Amber exclaimed red in the face clearly embarrassed and strutted off with her friends.

"What just happened….?" Tattum questioned.

At the end of the day she met Ken who was at Tattum's old school and they had a nice reunion together but it seems that ken also got Amber's 'wonderful' welcome as well we talked a little and left for the day.

After a month of being there Castiel and Tattum became close over time and she also met Lysander and Rosa, who have distinguishing white hair, Tattum and Rosa became close after Tattum comforted Rosa when she was having a rough patch with her boyfriend and been close ever since. Lysander came in the picture when Tattum thought it was a ghost in the basement of the school singing but it turns out to be Castiel and Lysander, Lysander being the one singing. Lysander is a gentle soul with a calm demeanor and beautiful singing voice, he's always calm and reassuring but very truthful with mismatch natural eyes.

"Lysander what are you doing?"Tattum asked as she peeked over his shoulder.

As Lysander straightened up his stance from leaning on the wall and looked over his left he had the faintest of a smile as Tattum attempted to look over his shoulder on her tiptoes and chuckled "Tattum hello I'm just writing lyrics for Castiel and I...What are you doing"

"I'm trying to find Rosa but it's like she disappeared from the face of the earth"Tattum complained

"Since she's meeting me here anyway to help her decide a gift for my brother why don't you wait here with me?" he suggested

"Oh Thanks Lys! So do you mind if I can listen to your lyrics? I know you're very private about them but...I couldn't help but ask"Tattum hopefully asked

"I don't usually do this with anyone except Castiel but since I love your smile I guess I can make one exception" as the words finally settled into Tattum's mind she couldn't help but bashfully look down and say a quiet thank you

Lysander quietly sanged so that only Tattum could hear.

"I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this"

"Lysander that was so beautiful! Your voice is so so soothing" Tattum said amazed

"Thank you Tattum I actually wrote it for y-" as he got closer to wards Tattum and stood right in front of her barely 2 inches. "Lys-baby! Sorry I'm late Ms,Shemansky wanted fashion tip-What's going on here?"Rosa asked in false innocence and eyes full of joy.

The reason why Rosa was internally happy is because she wants Tattum and Lysander to be together so the position she found them in put her on absolute cloud 9. Tattum was almost against the wall while Lysander wasn't too far right in front of her faces very close. Tattum couldn't help but get shy feeling her face get extra hot especially when Rosa said 'Do you guys want me to give you minute' with biggest smile on her face no longer hiding her inner glee of happiness.

"Rosa stop teasing Tattum nothing was happening"Lysander said the calmer one out of the two of them. "Didn't you want to go find a gift for Leigh? We better go before he gets suspicious….See you later Tattum"Lysander said with a gentle smile.

"Bye M! We'll definitely talk later!" she said with a 'I want details!' look and shot her a wink.

"Bye guys! See ya later" Tattum waved and went the opposite direction.

Two months after two new students came named Alexy and Armin. They're twins through and through even though Alexy is very eccentric and armin almost the complete opposite. Alexy dyed his hair this ridiculously bright blue color while Armin kept his hair color and got his contacts the same bright blue. Tattum met Alexy by showing him around school, and met Armin by mistaking him for Alexy. Alexy and Tattum got close over the two months when he and his brother arrived, and Rosa loved Alexy the moment he said he love designing clothes which is Rosa's passion. While time passes by Amber been making good on her word to make Tattum pay.

Five months in Tattum developed a crush on Castiel and Amber made it known that she likes him as well. Castiel likes Tattum they even been going out in secret on Castiel's request so everybody don't be in their business. One day Castiel and Tattum slip up and accidently showed affection towards each other and one of amber's minions saw, of course they told her and everything blew up in the classroom.

As Tattum walked into class she caught of glimpse of castiel who was talking to Lysander most likely about their next song and in the middle of the conversation he shot her smirked in which she smiled back.

"Ahem!"Amber 'coughed' successfully getting Tattum's attention, as Tattum turned around to look at Amber and her little puppies, who were smirking for some reason, in all their glory.

"You just don't learn do you? Just remembered you asked for this"Amber whispered just enough for Tattum to hear.

"Asked for what?"Tattum asked confusingly

Amber ignored the question and called for everyone's in the class attention"Hey everyone! Guess what I just found out? Tattum and Castiel are going out! Can you believe that?" she announced and Castiel and Tattum froze as if every muscle in their body just got out of a terribly cold snow storm

Everyone in the class had mixed emotions some were happy that there was a new couple others were saying how they don't suit each other at all. Tattum got out of the initial shock that Amber of all the people at this school had to find out about them. Tattum looked at Castiel who's head was down in deep thought, then looked at the empty desk of Rosa who's been sick for awhile and won't be back till tomorrow. Tattum looked at Alexy who was glancing back and forth between Amber, Castiel, and then Tattum in that order constantly almost looking helpless because he can't help his friend. Finally she looked at Lysander who was looking right back at her hurt clear in his eyes Tattum couldn't stand it she had to look away. Tattum was just about to confirm what Amber said and just face it head on until a voice she thought would never go against her spoke and almost shattered her heart.

"There's no way I would go out with a little girl like her." Castiel spoke icily finally lifting his head up. Tattum was shocked but Amber actually had a reason to smirk triumphantly.

"Castiel….but I tho-thought-"Tattum struggled to get her words but was harshly cut off.

"You thought wrong….God!... what did you actually think that I would be to you?...I just like you as friend but I guess I can't even like you like that" he scoffed as he turned his head.

"I told you didn't I? He dosen'tt like you so Why don't you go run along and cry….little girl" Amber whispered with a smirk and sadness in her eyes. One tear slid down Tattum's cheek and she ran out the door almost colliding with the students who were walking in.

"What the hell is your problem Castiel?!" Lysander grounded out voice louder than usual actually pulling a surprised look from everyone who's ever talked to quietly spoken Lysander especially Castiel.

"What are you talking about..?"Castiel still dumbfounded that Lysander was actually yelling.

"What do you mean?'What am I talking' **You** deeply hurt Tattum without batting an eyelash and all you can do is sit there!? What is wrong with you there's no way you're the same person who's my best friend and won the affections of the person I-"Lysander abruptly stopped in realization of why he had this burning feeling he never felt before when he heard Castiel and Tattum are or were together it was jealously and glared at Castiel angrily.

"Forget it...I'm going to go find her I hope you're satisfied miss Amber and Castiel to hurt someone so deeply"Lysander stated dismissively and walked out the door while Alexy quickly followed suit bumping Amber really hard by the shoulders and glared sharply almost daring her to say something with his eyes alone and walked off.

Tattum is walking the hallways going towards the locker room where she's sure no one is there. Thankfully the halls were clear no students or teachers so Tattum made her way there with no trouble. Tattum sat down on the bench covered her hands on her face and sobbed as quietly as she could so she wouldn't attract attention. Without her knowing Lysander quietly went up to her, and when she finally heard his footsteps coming towards her she quickly got up and tried to flee but Lysander caught her by the arm and gently hugged her.

"You shouldn't cry by yourself when you have friends you can lean on even if just for a little while.."He whispered quietly and softly turned her around so she can cry on his chest.

"I'm so stupid Lys…"Tattum whimpered, she cried a little harder as she let everything that happened finally sink in fully.

"You're not stupid you just didn't know Castiel as much as you thought and….I guess I didn't either"Lysander reassured her. Tattum snuggled against Lysander's chest and murmured a thank you.

"I don't know what I would do without you…I feel a lot-"Tattum smiled up at Lysander but something snapped inside of him and swiftly kissed her.

"I'm sorry..but I like you...a lot" Lysander confessed while Tattum was stunned all the words that she could say gone with the wind.

"Don't worry I'll wait…..I'm willing to wait for you….after all this is probably the last thing you're thinking about after what happened in the classr-...sorry now I'm babbling"he stuttered out flustered

"Thank you for giving me time Lys.."Tattum smiled actually cheering up from seeing a new side to Lysander.

"Could you walk with me home?….if you don't mind that is.I don't think I can go back to class like nothing happened."Tattum stated and Lysander smiled and nodded. Alexy was waiting outside obviously trying hard not to hear which is very considerate of him since he's just as curious as Tattum.

"Tattum are you feeling better now? I would've went in there but it seem Lysander here was doing way better than I ever could"Alexy exclaimed but immediately clamped his mouth shut since he was caught eavesdropping so much for trying.

"Yeah I'm good Alexy thanks for caring why don't you walk with us I'm going home...I don't think I can go back to class" Tattum sighed

"Nah it's okay I just couldn't stay in class wondering if you were okay or not I have the keys to the car so Armin would be mad if I left without him"Alexy said sadly.

"Okay well see you tomorrow?"Alexy inquired

"Definitely"Tattum confirmed

Alexy smile was so dazzling you could mistook it as the sun."Great! See you guys later"he waved and sped walk into the school.

It's been two weeks since that day, and when Rosa came back three days after Alexy and Lysander had to fill her in on what happened since Tattum wasn't willing to relive it so soon. It took all three of them to hold Rosa back from committing double homicide on Castiel and Amber, Castiel and Lysander aren't friends anymore since then but at times if you look really close you can catch him with a regretful look on his face sometimes when he looks at Tattum and Lysander together which was pretty much all the time now. They been stuck together like glue for two weeks now, if you didn't know those two you would think they were a couple. Tattum can still feel and hear people judging her and at times be super conscious of it at first except when she's with her friends especially with Lysander it's like she doesn't hear a thing.

Two months go by and Tattum feels like a completely different person, she's starting to develop feelings for Lysander, who by not using words at all and not pressuring her, that he's still willing to wait for her. Honestly it surprised her that he waited this long which made her start thinking about him seriously. Lys even met Tattum's mom since she wanted to meet the boy who's taking so much of her daughter's time and she obviously love him the way she always ask for him to come to dinner ever since he told the hilarious stories of his brother's cooking and Lys nearly burning down the house. As the days go on Tattum started liking Lysander more and more until eventually she just told him on there way back from school. She was embarrassed and ran straight in her home before Lysander can say anything but he had a ridiculously big smile on his face the rest of the way home.

After that Lysander and Tattum got together and they've been happy and very open about their relationship. Amber and her friends still tease her from time to time with snide remarks or a bump of a shoulder and things of that nature. One day Amber decided to tell Castiel about her feelings for him, and she asked him to meet her by the stairs near the basement.

"Castiel...I-I like you!" Amber declared a little too loudly and red in the face. Tattum was walking down the stairs but abruptly stopped to not ruin the moment for them even tho months ago they put her through a lot of pain but it's not right to intentionally ruin the moment.

"Yeah? So what.."Castiel deadpanned.

Amber froze shocked that he shook off her confession "what…?"

"Are you going to be any longer because I really have to go" Castiel sighed and started walking away at this point Tattum started getting angry at the boy for waving off Amber's confession like that after all she well knows what rejection feels like.

"Don't my confession **mean** anything to you….?"Amber said choking back tears.

"Nope not really" Castiel responded nonchalantly about to start back walking off as Amber held her head down.

"That's not fair!" Tattum screamed at Castiel as he and Amber looked up at her surprised.

"Can't you at least act like you care about her feelings! Instead of being so unreactive to her….can't you tell you hurt her?' Tattum asked with a lot of emotions stirring inside. Castiel's eyes widened and Amber seemed almost grateful.

"Whatever...I have to go M..I-" Castiel looked towards both the girls he hurt eyes apologetic but mouth couldn't find the words.

As Castiel turned around he quickly muttered out a Sorry to both of us and scurried was just Tattum and Amber in the hall now, Tattum fidgeted in her place while Amber was trying to collect her thoughts. Neither one of them knew what to say at that moment but both silently replaying what unfolded not even two minutes ago. Until Tattum finally spoke up and the words that fell out of her mouth dumbfounded both of them.

"Are you okay?" Tattum blurted out without much thought to it. Amber was once again taken back and looked at Tattum like she was stupid.

"Yeah….Why? Do you want to rub in my face that he dissed me or something?" Amber grounded out angrily while Tattum was surprised at the quick change of emotion.

"No! I just….know how much words like that from a person like can...hurt and I.." Tattum fell silent trying contemplate her next words.

"Oh..well thank you..but you know look stupid right?...I was nothing but mean to you and now you're making sure I'm okay..? I don't know if you're really that nice or if you're just an idiot" Amber voiced.

"Well I never had a real problem with you except for that day in the classroom…" Tattum spoke cautiously still not completely ready to relive it.

"And it's True you're not the nicest of all people...you're claws are very sharp when you want the be…" Tattum half joked as Amber tried hard not to giggle at the last part.

"Amber you're very charismatic….Even if you don't show it...I think you just didn't like me because of Castiel...We both liked him but I'm ready to bury the hatchet because I'm over him I found someone better suited for me and you should too…." Tattum finished and let out a deep sigh and looked up at Amber who had one lone tear slide down her face.

"Nobody ever said something like that to me….Everyone always assumed I was this stuck up girl and eventually I just started playing the part that people thought I was…..Thank you.." Amber sniffed and she she walked up Tattum and stood in front of her.

"Let's bury it….I want to be friends….Tattum" Amber almost whispered a little embarrassed and stuck out her hand for Tattum to shake.

Tattum shook Amber's hand while smiling "Deal let's bury it!" Tattum agreed.

"I'm sorry for all those pranks I pulled on you...and I honestly felt really bad about that day...I just couldn't control my anger when I found out about you and Castiel" Amber confessed softly

"I felt bad about it...probably because I knew he was going to do me the same way...deep down inside...I'm sorry for putting you through that...especially since you're being so kind to me" Amber sobbed full of emotion again and Tattum hugged Amber surprising herself.

"...I won't say 'it's okay' because it wasn't….I was embarrassed and a little heart-broken...but it healed with time and spending time with friends and family who cared for me…..but I'll forgive you Amber" Tattum explained while comforting Amber.

Amber and Tattum began to be friends and actually stuck to it. At first people started talking about it surprised that the stuck up predator Amber was friends with one of her prey, and Amber ending up ditching her old friends since they still didn't like Tattum. Tattum introduced Amber properly to her group Amber getting to know Lysander, Rosa, and Alexy and they got to see the real Amber toned down. People thought it wasn't going to last long but when two months went by they knew they were friends for real. Tattum and Lysander are still happily together, her whole group of friends are tight and close as can be, her mother got the job by the way, her father remarried but she's a really nice person, so Tattum doesn't regret moving to her new home and having all these memorable experiences.


End file.
